Moonlit Secret
by Wolfsbane2012
Summary: A new girl comes to town and Dib takes a liking to her. But is she really what she seems. I suck at summaries. This is my first story so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. I only own my OCs.**

It was a dark night even though the moon was bright and full, a chilly fall wind was blowing, it ruffled the fur of a creature lurking in the shadows.

The creature was on the hunt, stalking its prey, its golden glowing eyes set into slits.

It was watching, waiting, finally an opening came. The creature lept on its victim.

The victim's tearful pleas were ignored as he was eaten alive. The creature lifted its head and let out a victory cry.

(Scene change) The girl was startled awake, she was lying on the bathroom floor, she could hear that the water in the sink was still running.

She felt something wet and sticky on her face, she gingerly touched her hand to it and brought it to her eyes, it was blood.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, the bottom half of her face was covered in blood. She screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib was running as fast as he could in the direction of the Hi Skool. He had slept through his alarm clock (again) and Gaz had taken his car (again).

Dib ran through the gate and up the school steps, he burst into his classroom red-faced and panting heavily.

Oddly his teacher was still Mrs. Bitters; Dib suspected that she was probably an immortal witch. "S-sorry I'm late Mrs. Bitters."

Dib sputtered. "Shut up Dib! No one cares about your pathetic apologies, go sit down!" Dib did as he was told. As he sat down at his desk he noticed that Zim was missing.

_Strange._ He thought to himself, but quickly dismissed it.

Mrs. Bitters started one of her doom lectures, Dib sat back in his chair and spaced out. _Today's my birthday. _He suddenly remembered, he wondered if his family had even remembered.

45 minutes into Mrs. Bitters lecture the classroom door burst open, in walked Zim and a girl Dib had never seen before. "Class this is our new student her name is Kamalia Reule." Mrs. Bitters said.

Kamalia had straight dark black hair with dark midnight blue highlights. She was wearing a short black leather skirt with chains running across it, black leggings, thigh length black boots with chains and a dark blue tank that was ripped at the bottom.

She had gold eyes; one was covered by her side bangs. "Say something then sit the hell down!" Mrs. Bitters said. "Okay." Kamalia said, she turned to Mrs. Bitters "go to hell." The class gasped.

Dib was trying to keep from laughing. Kamalia sat down at a desk and looked Mrs. Bitters straight in the eye, "how was that?" She asked sarcastically.

The class held its breath, waiting to see what Mrs. Bitters would do to Kamalia. Mrs. Bitters opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the lunch bell.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and ran quickly from classroom, except for Kamalia who slowly and casually walked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dib sat alone on an empty bench; he pushed his lunch tray away from himself, knowing better than to eat the school's food.

He looked around at the other benches; each had its own clique sitting at it. His gaze wandered from the Goth bench where Gaz had recently been accepted to sit, to the bench across from him.

There sat Kamalia facing him reading a book, Dib began to study her, her mouth was set into a small smile, her lips were red and contrasted perfectly with her tan skin. The more Dib stared at her lips the more he wondered how they felt, how they tasted.

Kamalia lifted her eyes and met his gaze; Dib blushed and quickly looked down. Kamalia smiled to herself, she knew that Dib had been staring at her and she didn't mind one bit.

Dib had been so caught up in staring at Kamalia that he didn't notice that Zim had sat next to Gaz and had his arm around her. Gaz had noticed Dib and His distraction, and she began to formulate a plan in her mind.

She turned to Zim and whispered her plan to him; at first he frowned but then reluctantly agreed. A mischievous smile spread across Gaz's face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

School was over and groups of students filed out of the Hi Skool, each heading in a different direction and glad to be free. Kamalia made a quick stop at her locker and then proceeded to walk home.

A certain violet haired girl caught sight of her and ran to catch up. "Hey!" Gaz called out. Kamalia stopped walking and waited for Gaz to catch up with her, it didn't take long. "You're the new kid right, the one who told Mrs. Bitters off?"

Kamalia nodded her head. "I'm Gaz." Gaz said, extending her hand, Kamalia shook it. "Kamalia, you can call me Kam I prefer that." Kam explained. "Okay." Gaz said, "do you know my brother Dib?" Kam didn't have time to cover the huge blush that spread across her face.

"I thought so." Gaz said. "Today's his birthday and Zim and I are throwing him a surprise party, just the three of us since dad doesn't give a damn. And I thought, why not make it four and ask the girl that Dib has been staring at all day to make him feel better."

"Um....okay, sure." Kam said, still blushing a little bit. "What kind of present do you think he would like?" "Probably some paranormal crap, he's obsessed with the paranormal." Gaz said, she handed Kam a folded piece of paper. "This is how to get to my house."

"Okay." Kam said. "I'll come over later." "See you then." Gaz said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay so the first chapter really sucked, but hopefully this one is better. Please review, but no flames.

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

Gaz got into Dib's car and drove home. As she pulled up in the driveway she noticed that Zim wasn't waiting for her like she told him to. She growled pulling out her cell phone and hitting the speed dial.

"Hello?" A slightly nervous voice said. "Zim where the hell are you?! You're supposed to be at my house!" " I don't want to throw a party for the stupid Dib monkey." Zim complained." Gaz growled again.

"Look Zim, this stupid party is the only way we'll ever be able to date without Dib breathing down our necks. All we have to do is set him up with that Kam girl. Now get your ass over here and help me or I'll go over there and drag you here by your antennae!"

Gaz hung up the phone and went inside her house. Her dad wasn't home as usual. "What kind of idiot forgets his son's birthday?" Gaz muttered to herself. She checked around to see if Dib was home. _All clear._

She walked into the kitchen and started to make the cake. Just as she was putting it into the oven the doorbell rang. Gaz opened the door and Zim walked in with G.I.R.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "G.I.R loves birthday parties." Zim explained. "Softie." Gaz teased. "WHAT! ZIM IS NO SOFTIE! TAKE THAT BACK!" Gaz just rolled her eyes and handed Zim a pack of balloons. "Here." She said. "Make better use of your lungs." Zim glared at her.

"YAY!" G.I.R screamed, he started to blow up the balloons and draw faces on them. Zim sat and watched while G.I.R did all the work. Gaz went back into the kitchen, she came out a second later with a big glass of water.

"Oops." She said then poured it all over Zim. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed, he started rolling around on the floor in pain. Gaz laughed darkly and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kam pulled her motorcycle up to the curb. She took off her helmet and studied the house. _Looks sciency. _She thought to herself. She put her helmet in her bikes saddle- bag and grabbed her present for Dib. _Hope he likes it._

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Gaz answered it looking very pissed, she raised an eyebrow when she saw what Kam was wearing; it was a tight black bodice with tight black jeans and black leather ankle boots. She let Kam in and Kam immediately saw what was annoying Gaz.

A little green dog was wrapping Zim up like a mummy with streamers and screaming incoherently. Kam turned to Gaz. "What's its name?" She asked pointing at G.I.R. "G.I.R." "G.I.R!" Kam yelled. He stopped screaming and looked at her. "Yeeeesss?" "G.I.R unwrap Zim and then behave yourself, that means no screaming."

"I will obey." G.I.R said his eyes turning red, he unwrapped Zim and sat on the couch quietly humming the doom song to himself. Gaz was about to check if she was being punked when her watch communicator beeped, she pushed a button and a screen came on. "What Dib?"

"Gaz I just made an amazing discovery, it's going to be on the news at 7:00 I'll be home around then." "Alright Dib, but if your even a second later than seven I will find you and rip you to shreds, you got that?"

Dib nodded. The screen went blank. Gaz looked at Zim and Kam. "Did you hear that?" They both nodded. " Good. It's six now so we need to hurry to get everything else done." Kam started hanging streamers while Zim and Gaz went to finish the cake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 7:10. Zim, Gaz , and Kam were watching the news, there was no sign of Dib. "Human remains were found in the park today." The newscaster said. "The M.E. says they are the remains of a man, probably in his late thirties, apparently he was eaten by some kind of lupine animal. The person who found the remains a local 17-year old boy named Dib claims that this was the act of a werewolf."

"We were going to interview Dib, but he has mysteriously disappeared- " Gaz turned off the TV. Kam looked out the window, it was raining hard, the news had disturbed her she felt as if she had been in that park before, but wasn't herself when she went.

_Is it happening again? Am I responsible for this?_ "If he doesn't walk through that door this second I am going to go out there find him and kill him!" Gaz yelled, interrupting Kam's thoughts. As if on cue the door bust open and Dib stumbled into the house.

Gaz jumped off the couch and had her fist ready to punch him. She stopped when she saw him. Dib was badly beaten and his left arm was bleeding profusely. Dib collapsed to the floor, as he did a dark ominous laughter could be heard outside. Kam gasped she knew that laugh; she quickly rushed to Dib's side.

Gaz ran out onto the lawn trying to find the source of the laughter but no one was there. She ran back inside and activated lockdown on the house's security system. She looked at her brother and Kam who was trying to keep him conscious.

"We need to get him to the lab." Gaz said. With Zim's help all three carried dib down to the lab and placed him on the examination table. G.I.R was sleeping on the couch during all of this. Gaz activated a Medi-Bot, it started to tend to Dib's wounds.

Zim had been holding a laugh in this entire time, but as soon as he saw all the bruises Dib had he couldn't but let out a chuckle. Gaz went to smack him but was beaten to the chase by Kam who gave him a hard punch to the temple.

Zim fell to the floor out cold. Gaz stared at Kam in shock, she lat out a little laugh. "That was a good hit." Gaz complimented. G.I.R walked into the lab. "G.I.R." Gaz said. "Help me get Zim to the couch." "Okay!" G.I.R said, he grabbed one of Zim's arms and dragged him away, Gaz followed them.

Kam stayed in the lab, she walked over to the table and surveyed Dib's bruises. One looked like a bite mark, it was on his right shoulder. _Who or what did this?_ She wondered. Dib let out a little whimper as the Medi-Bot sewed up his arm. Kam jumped a little then she remembered that he was barley conscious.

She wanted to help him, but what could she do? Suddenly she felt a strong presence in the room. She turned around and saw a violet haired woman, she had feathery violet wings and a white dress.

"Use your gift." The woman said. "What gift?" Kam asked. The woman studied her for a second, she pushed a button that was on the wall. A window in the lab opened, moonlight flooded the room. The woman took Kam hand and led her into the moonlight.

"What are you-?" Kam's face suddenly went expressionless, her eyes started to glow gold, the rest of her followed. The golden light flowed over to Dib and began to absorb into him. The window shut and Kam fell to her knees, the woman disappeared.

Dib slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked himself over, he didn't have even a scratch. _What?_ He thought. He looked around the lab and saw Kam, he watched in amazement as her bleeding arm healed by itself. Kam looked up at Dib her eyes wide in fear.


End file.
